


Sometimes The Lie Hurts Less

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, I apologise for the feels, M/M, a drabble of pain and emotion, pure heartbreak really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie finds out Xabi is leaving, but they both knew it was coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Lie Hurts Less

**Author's Note:**

> I truly apologise for the feels, I wrote this not meaning to make a heartbreaker but I guess it happened.

**June 2009**

Xabi had just walked out of Benitez’s office when he bumped into Stevie. Stevie knew the look on Xabi’s face immediately, he had seen it too many times before not to recognise it.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Stevie asked quietly, he was afraid to hear the answer, even though he already knew it.

“Nothing’s certain yet.” Xabi mumbled. It was pathetic; they both knew that he would be gone by the end of the summer.

Stevie nodded.

**August 2009**

            Stevie opened the newspaper and closed it immediately. He had just seen the one thing he had convinced himself he wouldn’t see. Xabi was going to Madrid. They had both seen it coming, it was ridiculous to deny that, but they had managed to push it away.

            What hurt Stevie more than anything was that Xabi hadn’t told him. He had found out from the goddamn Times.

 

At practice that day Xabi avoided him. Stevie hung around in the locker room, waiting for Xabi to come out from the showers.

            “You’re leaving?” He asked quietly, shakily, once he saw Xabi.

            “I have to.”

            “I thought…” Stevie didn’t know how to finish the sentence, but somehow Xabi still got the memo.

            “I’m sorry…” Xabi trailed off, the apology wasn’t going to fix what had happened.

            Stevie stood up from the bench and smiled sadly. “Good luck.” He started to walk to the door, hoping he could get out before he started crying.

            “We can make it work.” Xabi called out feebly.

            They both knew they couldn’t, but sometimes the lie hurts less.


End file.
